Whammy Slammy Quest of the Ninja
Whammy Slammy Quest of the Ninja is a single player action/adventure RPG on My Game Builder created by Ryan Polito. (MGB user whammyslammy) It is inspired by various games such as 2 Cities Bother and Wise by DrBlakeMan and Hero Quest by thegreathero. The project was started in Summer 2013 and was finished in Spring 2014. The game was given a massive update with new gameplay features on October 2015. It is playable without download on the MGB site as well as the creator's own website Ryancomix.com. It currently has over 1000 plays. Gameplay In Whammy Slammy Quest of the Ninja, you guide the character Whammy through a large world called the Land of Rye. The basic controls are hitting the M key to attack, the Enter key to shoot and talking to characters or reading signs by running into them from the left or bottom side. Players fight wandering enemies, which can occasionally drop coins. Since the October 2015 update, coins can be exchanged for weapons, equipment, food or potions at shops that are located in every town. Players are encouraged to buy new weapons or equipment and upgrade them in the Inventory because the enemies get tougher as the player advances. Throughout the game, the player must bring items to certain characters, such as bringing ninja certificates to forest rangers, in order to proceed. The player can access the Inventory by hitting Delete if their keyboard is wide enough or by clicking the Inventory button at the top. There you can use, drop or destroy items you have. Weapons and Equipment can be equipped onto the player to make them stronger. Story (WARNING! SPOILERS!) The game begins with the player Whammy in the town of Sueyville. He heads downstairs and is greeted by his brother Sammy, who informs him his master, Ned, is awaiting him for some news. Whammy rushes to see his master, but before he leaves, the player can find an Old Sword in a Treasure Chest in Sammy's room. Upon reaching Ned, he reveals his secret identity as one of the five legendary ninjas who protect the land of Rye. Ned explains the other ninjas are frozen solid, which only a powerful Combat Orb can be used to thaw them out. And if they remain frozen, nothing can protect the land from evil. Ned sends his pupil Whammy to thaw out the other ninjas who are scattered away at their training places around the land. Before Whammy leaves, Ned tests Whammy by making him go through an underground cave. This cave is the game's tutorial level. When Whammy leaves and returns to the village, he is given a diploma that proves he's a trained ninja. Show this to get the forest ranger at the town's gate to move. As Whammy leaves his home and begins his journey, he stops in the big Watsi City and visits his first shop, where he encounters a wolf raiding it. Whammy sends the wolf packing and can shop there for food and equipment once he's gone. The Shop Bear clerk gives Whammy a free Potion, which he can take to a dog near the edge of town, who got beaten up by wolves, and get him to move. Past the dog is another road that leads to LuckyFoot Village. Here, the Old Woods, one of the locations of the legendary ninjas, can be accessed. But a strange owl blocks the entrance to the woods. Whammy must give the owl a Gold Apple to get him to move. The village's mayor promises to give Whammy his apple, but he must deal with the village bully first. Whammy heads to the big tree down south and encounters the bully, a tiger named Tennis, who challenges him to a battle at the top of his house. Once he is defeated, Tennis leaves and Whammy is entitled to the Gold Apple, which he gives to the owl to allow passage into the woods. Whammy explores the large maze-like woods and reaches a village of happy, carefree pillow creatures. One of them, named Sweet, is taking care of a frozen ninja and informs Whammy to check out the Abandoned Inn in the Woods for a way to free him. Whammy ventures into the abandoned inn, fighting off ghosts and dealing with the ghost boss Draghoul to get the first Combat Orb. Whammy uses it to free the first ninja in the Pillow village, Rabbitrax. Once he is free, Whammy returns to Watsi City and heads off to La La Town up north. Here he meets the famous TV explorer Pooky Sandri, who's looking for his son up the mountain. Whammy helps him out and the two climb the mountain together, passing by a small village of penguins, running into Tennis again who wants a re-match and finally through an Ice Cave, where he encounters a wolf base and the base's leader, Professor Howl. It is seen he has captured Pooky Jr. and also has the second Combat Orb. Prof. Howl reveals its the wolves' goal to stop Whammy from freeing the ninjas so he plots to use Pooky Jr's inner power to smash the Combat Orb to bits. Whammy fights Prof. Howl's wolf creation and rescues Pooky Jr. and the Combat Orb, which he uses to free the next Ninja, the Blue Wizard. (or B.W.) With two ninjas free, Whammy heads west into the horse populated region of Mustang Town. This lively city is home of the local zoo and the Department Store. Whammy visits King Mustang at his castle requesting to find the ninja. The king tells him he's up at Pegasus Palace, an ancient place only unicorns are allowed in, so he sends his daughter Natalie to take you there. Natalie tests Whammy's strength and endurance by letting him progress through the Desert on his own, passing by a small desert town, battling Tennis once again and reaching the sacred entrance. Here, Natalie presents a blue crystal allowing Whammy to enter the palace. Whammy meets the queen, who just recovered from a recent wolf attack. They've been kidnapping unicorns as blackmail for her to hand over the Combat Orb. The queen decides to hand Whammy the Combat Orb and take it up to the forbidden canyon where the ninja is. But the wolves set a base there. Whammy progresses through the base and meets the main leader of the wolves, Commander Grey. He and Prof. Howl built a machine to extract the DNA from unicorns they captured and turn their wolves into dragon hybrids. Whammy takes out the dragon wolves and frees the unicorns, forcing Grey and Prof. Howl to retreat. Whammy takes the Combat Orb and frees the third frozen ninja, Mustang. As a reward for saving Pegasus Palace, the queen presents Whammy with a ticket to ride the cruise on Watsi City's beach, which takes passengers to Moonlight Island. Here, the final ninja rests. Whammy enters a friendly dinosaur village inhabited by leaf eating dinosaurs called Brontonians on the island and meets a raccoon named Spike, who came to the island looking for treasure on the volcano. Whammy must reach the volcano too because the last ninja is there, so Spike proposes they work together. Whammy comes across a recent attack, where the Brontonian enemies, the Tyrant Rapitures have kidnapped some of them. He frees the mayor who was locked in his house. He knows a secret route to the volcano and he'll tell Whammy the secret if he rescues the Brontonians at the Rapiture Village. Whammy enters the jungle and runs into Spike again who just beat Tennis in a battle. He then enters the Rapiture Village, passing the guards through a secret route and entering the walkway to the Rapiture King Tyrex's Castle. Before Whammy can pass, he's stopped by Tennis again, who after another defeat, wonders what he's doing in his life. With no way to the castle, Whammy swims under the large moat and finds a secret entrance. But he's captured by Rapitures immediately and locked away in their dungeon. Luckily, the Rapitures are dumb enough to leave the key to his cage nearby so Whammy escapes, explores through the dungeon, freeing Brontonians and reaching the Castle. If he defeats enough Rapitures, one of them may drop an Omega Cap, the toughest hat in the game. Whammy faces off against Tyrex and Grey's new henchmen, the Wolfagician, together and beats them both, then gets a Combat Orb from Tyrex. Now that Whammy freed the Brontonians and got the Combat Orb from Tyrex, Whammy proceeds back to the Brontonian Village. Pleased his village is now safe, the mayor shows Whammy a secret route to the volcano. But when he gets there, it's seen Spike has already beaten Whammy to it. The two race to the top of the Volcano. If Whammy brings a Red and Blue Key with him, he can open a secret door to the Bullet Proof Shirt, the ultimate shirt. Whammy reaches the top (but Spike is already there) and frees the final ninja, Dan. With all the ninjas free, they alert Whammy he still has one more job to do. The wolves' ultimate plot is already in motion and only Whammy can stop them now. Their base is underneath Watsi City. Whammy returns to the big city one last time and goes in the old warehouse, which leads to a secret underground wolf base. Whammy explores the base and reaches Grey's office. If he defeats enough Wolf Chomps, one of them may drop a Legendary Sword, the best weapon in the whole game. Whammy battles Grey in his office and afterwards, Grey announces his plan. He's going to use the three sacred rubies of legend he gathered over the years and will use them on top Mt. Legend to call the Destructagon, a legendary dragon that destroyed the land of Rye 1000 years ago. Whammy chases the wolves up the mountain, but not before resting at a pillow house and getting some motivational words from all the ninjas. Whammy reaches the top of the mountain, where Tennis awaits him for their final battle. This time after his defeat, he realizes he understands Whammy more. He understands his kind heroic nature and strives to be a hero like him. Tennis leaves for the final time to return to Luckyfoot Village and make amends with the rabbits. At the summit, Grey places the rubies and successfully calls the Destructagon. He has his Wolfagician mind control the beast so they may use his power to strike fear into the land of Rye. But the Destructagon is unaffected by the Wolfagician's magic and instead goes on a rampage. Grey battles Whammy one last time out of frustration. After his defeat, he and the entire wolf pack flees, leaving Whammy and the legendary ninjas to take on the Destructagon. But Ned gets a vibe the Destructagon will only rest peacefully if Whammy battles him alone. So Whammy takes on the Destructagon, the final boss in the game, and after his defeat, the world is saved and Whammy and the ninjas celebrate. (Spoliers end here) Graphics Various background images such as trees, grass, cliffs and desert objects were copied from DrBlakeMan's project 2 Cities Bother and Wise and used as guides for the game creator to learn to draw objects in that art style. With it, he created all the objects in the Ice Cave, the Snow atmosphere, the lava in the volcano and furniture items in houses. The game is roughly in a 3D diagonal perspective as inspired by 2 Cities Bother and Wise, where some locations such as grasslands and caves are in the normal 2D perspective. Bugs Due to the lack of updates from My Game Builder for unknown reasons, the game experiences a few bugs that are out of the creator's control. Until the Wish team decide to release an update, the following bugs must be noted: * When the player talks to an NPC, they must run into them from the left or bottom side, meaning the player must run left or upwards into said NPC to talk. Running right or downwards into an NPC will trigger nothing. * If the player pushes a crate onto an enemy and that enemy drops an item, the crate will bounce back and forth uncontrollably. If the player were to make contact with it, the player will get stuck in the crate and cannot move until the player ends the game. * The player has the ability to use, drop or destroy items in the inventory. If the player were to use or destroy an important item such as a key or a ticket, the player will lose that item and cannot get it back. They must start the game over. * Occasionally, the MGB server goes offline (usually once a month for about a week) for maintenance. So if the game doesn't play or if it says "Please load a game" at the top, this is why. Just check back another time and it should be fine. * Sometimes the take damage and deal damage sound effects aren't there. This doesn't affect the game play. * There is no save feature. This isn't really a bug but more of a much needed feature. The game takes roughly 3 to 4 hours to complete so saving would be a nice adjustment. Gallery References Mygamebuilder.com MyGameBuilder.com Ryancomix.com for original characters and story by Ryan Polito mcleodgaming.com for music. Usage granted by Greg Mcleod. soundsnap.com for additional music. Soundsnap files are publicly licensed files.